The four chosen one's talk show
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: This is the four chosen one's talk show. In each chapter there will be something that you learn about the four chosen one's. This is kinda like a guide in a way to my other story 'The four chosen ones' and 'the four'
1. Episode 1

Snowstorm: Hey! It's me! Snowstorm. You host for 'Ask the warriors!' And this is my co-host, Leaffall.

Leaffall: Hi. Ok guys! Our first guest is Sunpool! Give it up for Sunpool!

Sunpool: Hey... Uh... Why am I here?

Snowstorm: Your here because we said so. Got it?

Sunpool: (gulps) Ok.

Leaffall: So. First question: Who did you like from your old clan?

Sunpool: Do I have to answer that question?

Snowstorm: Answer it you big kit!

Sunpool: (gulps) Ok, Snowstorm! Umm... I liked Patchpaw...

Snowstorm: Cute...

Audience: Aww...

Patchpaw (now Patchfoot): I LIKED YOU TOO! Until you went away...

Sunpool: Really?

Patchfoot: Really, Sunpool... (gaze at each other lovingly)

Leaffall: Ok... This is awkward... (looks to Snowstorm)

Snowstorm: No kidding...

Leaffall: Okay! Shoo! (Sunpool and Patchfoot go through the exit) Thrushfur! Get up here!

Thrushfur: Uhh... How did I get here?

Leaffall: Doesn't matter. Just answer the question.

Thrushfur: Ok...

Leaffall: What is going on between you and Snowstorm?

Snowstorm and Thrushfur: (blush) NOTHING!

Leaffall: (raises eyebrow) Umm... Ok?

Snowstorm: Lets get on to the next question shall we?! (takes question cards from Leaffall) Ok! Next up is a guy named Firestar... (Thrushfur exits the room)

Firestar: Hello. (enters the room)

Audience: FIRESTAR! OH MY GOSH! HE'S REALLY HERE!

Snowstorm: First of all for mine and Leaffall's sake... Who are you?

Firestar: I am one of the legendary leaders of the forest... Who might I ask are you?

Leaffall: I'm Leaffall and this is Snowstorm. We're in a prophecy together and stuff... I live in Colorclan and she lives in Snowclan...

Firestar: Ok. What is the question?

Snowstorm: How were the clans made? To be more specific Snowclan, Colorclan, Fireclan and Flowerclan.

Firestar: Ok. Well since I'm dead... I know all-

Snowstorm and Leaffall: Wo-wo-wo-wo-woah. You're what?!

Firestar: I'm dead. Back to what I was saying...

Leaffall: No. Not back to what your saying! How are you here!?

Firestar: I'm in Starclan or what you now call Moonclan. Moonclan warriors come down from the heavens and talk to leaders and medicine cats. And sometimes we come back down from Moonclan and be on your shows to answer the questions cats that are living cannot.

Leaffall: Ok. We're sorry for interrupting. Carry on.

Firestar: I know all about how your clans were made. So off with the story! But I think Bramblestar will explain it better.

Bramblestar: Hey! I'm Bramblestar. Ok so the story. It was all a long, long, long, long, long, long-

Snowstorm: Enough with the 'long's we get it! Get on with the story!

Audience: YEAH! SHUT UP BRAMBLESTAR!

Bramblestar: (huffs) Fine. The old clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan, had a big war against each other and when the war was over... the clans had very few numbers within them. So the clans made different clans. They recruited loners and rouges into their clans and they then made a journey to new territories. Found a type of place where they could commune with Starclan or what you call Moonclan. Then when they all got sick of each other the clans split up and found new territories days journey apart from each other and settled again.

Everyone: (cricket noises)

Bramblestar: What?

Everyone: (cricket noises)

Bramblestar: WHAT?!

Snowstorm: Wow...

Leaffall: Yeah... No kidding...

Firestar: So anymore questions?

Snowstorm: Nope. At least not for this episode...

Leaffall and Snowstorm: This was 'Ask the warriors!' See ya next time!


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Leaffall: Hey! It's me! And uh... We're kinda stuck in a cave... Anyway! Welcome to 'Ask the warriors!'

Snowstorm: Yeah... Hi.

Leaffall: What's the matter?

Snowstorm: I'm still weirded out that a rat tried to eat me earlier...

Audience and Leaffall: What?

Snowstorm: A rat tried to eat me...

Desertwonder: Get on with the questions! I can't hold this camera for more than an hour... So get rolling!

Snowstorm: OK, OK,OK,OK,OK! Sheeesh...

Leaffall: Ok. We'll talk about that after the show...

Snowstorm: (nods)

Leaffall: Ok so the first question is for Tigerstar?

Snowstorm: Who's Tigerstar? (takes the note card and reads the name)

Desertwonder: I don't know... just get him in here.

Snowstorm: Ok. (brings in portal and sends Tigerstar in from the Dark Forest)

Tigerstar: What am I doing here? I didn't come here so why am I here?

Leaffall: We would just like to ask you some questions...

Snowstorm: Yeah. We only wanna ask you questions.

Tigerstar: What are your names?

Snowstorm: Snowstorm.

Leaffall: Leaffall.

Tigerstar: Ok, so what's my question?

Snowstorm: The question is: How are the four connected by blood? How are they related?(Snowstorm looks up at Tigerstar)

Tigerstar: Well. I was in the Dark Forest one day minding my own business and then a portal to your world shows up and I jump through it and I see a she-cat and a tom-cat looking over four kits. One of the kits: later known as Frozenstar: looked just like you, Snowstorm. Another one of the kits: later named Sunstar: looked just like the tom holding the camera. Another one of the kits: later to be known as Goldenstar: looked just like that tom sitting out of view-

Sunpool: My name's Sunpool...

Tigerstar: No it's not. It's tom. Ok. Back to what I was saying. The last kit of the four: Later to be known as Paintedstar: looked just like you, Leaffall. You are all related by those four cats who ruled their clans. Goldenstar for Flowerclan, Paintedstar for Colorclan, Sunstar for Fireclan and Frozenstar for Snowclan.

Leaffall and Snowstorm: Ok so... thank you for coming and stuff...

Tigerstar: Your welcome. But I must say that you are not worthy of my presence. (exits through portal to the Dark Forest)

Snowstorm: Ok then... Goodnight folks?

Leaffall: Yeah. Goodnight guys, see ya next time on 'Ask the warriors!'

Desertwonder: HURRY MY ARM IS CRAMPING!

Snowstorm and Leaffall: OK. SHEESH. Goodnight guys.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Leaffall: Hey. This is Leaffall!

Snowstorm: And this is Snowstorm!

Leaffall and Snowstorm: AND THIS IS 'ASK THE WARRIORS!

Desertwonder: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!

Snowstorm: Fine...

Leaffall: Bossy son of a Tigerstar...

Snowstorm: Ok. Off to the question. Leaffall gimme the card.

Leaffall: No.

Snowstorm: Yes.

Leaffall: No.

Snowstorm: Just give it.

Leaffall: (gives card reluctantly)

Snowstorm: Ok. The question is: What are the family trees of the four?

Leaffall: We may need someone ancient for that question...

Snowstorm: We may need to...

Leaffall: Who should we bring in?

Snowstorm: I dunno. Silverstream?

Leaffall: Yeah lets bring her in.

Silverstream: (walks through portal from Starclan) Hello.

Snowstorm: Hello, Silverstream. We'd just like to ask you a question. Is that alright with you?

Silverstream: Sure. What's the question?

Snowstorm: Well. The question is: What are the family trees os the four?

Silverstream: (nods)Ok so... It all started a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago. Wait. You know who Firestar is right? And who his parents are?

Snowstorm: Yeah. He was one of the best Thunderclan leaders and he's one of the kits of Nutmeg and Jake, two kittypets.

Silverstream: Ok then. So your family tree starts with Nutmeg and Jake. They have Firestar. Firestar and Sandstorm mate, their kit Leafpool has kits. Leafpool has three kits, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Lionblaze and Cinderheart mate and have kits. Their kits are Skystorm and Goldenheart. Goldenheart has kits, the kits are Firewind, Stormcloud, Daisygorse and Stonetail. Firewind, Daisygorse, Stormcloud and Stonetail have kits. Daisygorse's kits do not make it. Stonetail's kit died she was an apprentice and-

Desertwonder: CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SAY THE CATS THAT ARE PART OF OUR OWN LINE? PLEASE! BECAUSE I CANNOT SIT HERE AND HOLD THIS CAMERA FOR THAT LONG. THANK YOU.

Silverstream: DON'T YELL AT ME. (shows Desertwonder her sharp claws)

Desertwonder: (gulps and shrinks back)

Silverstream:(glares at Desertwonder and then gets back to where she left off) Ok. So Stormcloud has kits and they are Featherstare, Crowears and Hollyberry. Featherstare has kits, they're names are: Starrynight, Blackleg and Sunstream. Sunstream has kits and they are: Windfeather and Jaystorm. Jaystorm has kits and they're, Amberstare and Bluenight. Bluenight has kits, they're Goldenstar, Paintedstar, Frozenstar and Sunstar. Do you want me to keep going?

Leaffall and Snowstorm: (stare at each other, then at Silverstream)

Desertwonder: PLEASE STOP! MY ARM IS KILLING ME! I NEED A MEDICINE CAT! I THINK MY ARM JUST BROKE! PLEASE!

Snowstorm, Leaffall and Silverstream: FINE!

Snowstorm and Leaffall: Thank you Silverstream!

Silverstream: Welcome. By the way... Keep an eye on that one. (points to Desertwonder with her tail tip)

Desertwonder: WHERE'S A MEDICINE CAT WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!

Snowstorm and Leaffall: We will. See you Silverstream.  
Silverstream: Bye. (exits through portal to Starclan)

Snowstorm and Leaffall: Well that's it for this episode of 'Ask the Warriors!' See ya next time!

Desertwonder: (drops camera and shatters to bits)

Snowstorm and Leaffall: HEY! (chases Desertwonder)

Sunpool: OK BREAK IT UP! I SAID BREAK IT UP! OK THEN. IF YOU WANNA PLAY THE HARD WAY! (jumps into fight)

Thrushfur: Wha- (stops in tracks)

Sunpool, Desertwonder, Leaffall and Snowstorm: (stops fighting and stares at each other then to Thrushfur and then back) It was their fault! (points to the other 3 of them)

Thrushfur: I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT ACT CIVILIZED, FOR MOONCLAN'S SAKE! SHEESH! (smoothes fur) Ok then. Sorry for the slight malfunction. See you next time on 'Ask the warriors.' OK NOW GO INTO THE CORNER, ALL OF YOU!

Sunpool, Snowstorm, Leaffall and Desertwonder: (gets into the corner)

Thrushfur: THAT'S RIGHT! NOW THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU'RE SORRY FOR THE FANS OF THIS SHOW! YOU'VE ALL JUST SCARRED THEM FOR LIFE! UGH!

Snowstorm: And that concludes tonight's show of 'Ask the warriors!' See ya next time folks! TURN THE CAMERA OFF NOW!

Camera: Black out time!


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Snowstorm: Hey. This is 'Ask the Warriors!' Welcome back.

Leaffall: Yeah... Welcome back. Can I go now?

Desertwonder: No. You can't Leaffall. Why do you want to leave anyway?

Leaffall: (shrugs) I dunno. I just do...

Snowstorm: Ok then. Lets just get onto the questions. Desertwonder!

Desertwonder: (eating chips and not holding the camera) What? (says with a mouth full of chips)

Snowstorm: Stop eating chips, hold the camera AND GIVE ME THE QUESTION CARD YOU DUMBO.

Desertwonder: Fine. Fine. Sheesh... (hands Snowstorm the question card and gets back to his position)

Snowstorm: Ok. Thats over with then. OH YEAH! I almost forgot. We have a security guard now.

Starfall: (swags in) Hey guys! I'm Starfall and uh yeah... (black pelt with golden flecks and white paws with dark blue eyes) (looks at Snowstorm) Should I just guard the door?

Snowstorm: Yeah...

Starfall: Ok then. I'll go do that. (swaggers back to the back stage)

Toms in the audience and Desertwonder: SHE'S HOT.

Desertwonder: I didn't know we recruited her... (purrs)

Snowstorm: Stop drooling over her you idiots.

Desertwonder and toms in the audience: (still drooling over the beautiful she-cat)

Snowstorm: (slaps Desertwonder back to his senses)

Desertwonder: OW. (rubs his cheek)

Snowstorm: Now. I'm sorry about that folks.

Leaffall: (takes cards from Snowstorm) We're never gonna get this done if I don't take over the question card. We're running out of time. Ok?

Snowstorm: (nods) Yeah...

Leaffall: Ok, so the question is for Cinderheart/Cinderpelt.

Cinderheart/Cinderpelt: (comes in through portal in Starclan) Hello. (sits in chair next to Leaffall that is not occupied) What's the question?

Leaffall: The question is: Are all the cats that are in the clans descendants from the original four clans or are they made up of rogues and only a few still have the clan blood?

Cinderheart/Cinderpelt: Well. Not all of them are descendants, that is true. A few of them are rogues, a few are loners. It was kind of like what Skyclan looked like. There were a few kittypets, loners, rogues and even tribe cats. But some of them, like you four, still have clan blood running through their veins.

Leaffall: Thank you for coming, Cinderheart. (dips head in thanks)

Cinderheart/Cinderpelt: It's no problem. I have nothing to do really in Starclan anyway, so yeah... See you!(exits from portal to Starclan)

Starfall: (swags in again) Umm. Was I really needed for this episode?

Snowstorm: Probably not... but don't worry. You'll be a lot more busy when a guest like Tigerstar comes. Trust me... you will...

Desertwonder and the toms in the audience: (starts drooling over Starfall)

Starfall: Well see ya in the next episode then. (exits through main entrance)

Toms: (stares after her)

Rainripple: Hey! Wait for me! Why can't I introduce myself?

Snowstorm: Oh yeah... Here's our other body guard, Rainripple.

Rainripple: Yeah. See you on the next episode!

She-cats in the audience: (purrs)

Leaffall: Don't get any ideas ladies! He's mine!

Snowstorm: Well thats it folks.

* * *

**Review so I can have more questions and more episodes. Ok? Because I already ran out of questions... Review so I have questions.**


End file.
